


Strangers in Town

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The only ones who won't tolerate the behavior of a big fish in a small pond are the strangers in town.





	Strangers in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Yasha & Kash!

"Sorry about this," the barman apologized. "He's the mayor's son, and a regular. I'd lose all my local business if I chucked him out."

Yasha nodded; the loud young man at the other end of the bar seemed to be running the place more than the barman was. 

And though the crowd in the bar was small, she could only pick out one other person in it who looked like he was from out of town: a man sitting on the other side of the room who was sporting heavy armor, a long braid with streaks of gray in it, a road-weary air, and an impressive scowl. He had managed to find the quietest corner, furthest away from any possible humanoid interaction. Yasha would have joined him if he hadn't been projecting a very obvious "stay away" vibe.

The Stormlord had blown her to this tiny town. She wasn't sure why he wanted her there, but she appreciated that there was at least enough civilization to require the small bar. The food was good, and it was a roof over her head, which beat sleeping outside any day. 

Unfortunately, the ambiance left something to be desired. While Yasha was eating, the mayor's son hurled continual insults at the barman; taunted his friends when they decided to go home for the evening; and finally turned to the other patrons, describing the personality defects of each in turn.

The last straw was when he began to leer at the barman's daughter.

Yasha glanced at the barman and put down her beer.

A second later she was in front of the mayor's son, but as she stretched out her arm to throw a punch, she realized she wasn't alone.

The other stranger in town had the same idea.

Yasha knew the force of her own blow would be quite enough, and from the slight surprise on the other man's face, she could tell he hadn't anticipated her help, either.

The mayor's son went flying off the stool and slid across the floor, halfway to the tavern door.

The silence in the room was evidence enough that he was out cold, so Yasha headed over to grab one of his arms. Wordlessly, the other stranger joined her, and together they rid the tavern of its most obnoxious patron.

"You got a hell of an arm," he told her as they stared down at the mayor's son, prone on the side of the dusty street.

"Thanks," Yasha said. "You too."

He nodded and they went back inside; Yasha to the bar and he to his corner.

"Sorry about the trouble," Yasha told the barman as he pulled another beer for her. "But everyone saw... you had nothing to do with it. If anyone asks, you'll all be able to say it was the strangers in town." 

The barman nodded gratefully and pushed the tankard toward her.

Yasha held up her drink, toasting the man in the corner.

He shook his head, cracked a smile, and raised his glass in return.


End file.
